


But Does It Vibrate?

by MissMorwen



Series: BuckyNat Prompts [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorwen/pseuds/MissMorwen
Summary: Natalia lifted her hand and his with it. Slim, pale fingers intertwined with metal ones. “How sensitive is it after Tony upgraded it?” She squeezed it again for emphasis.***********Smutathon prompt: wall sex with added bonus super soldier strength and/or metal arm





	But Does It Vibrate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chujo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujo/gifts).



“Does it feel any different?” Natalia asked and squeezed his left hand.

“I— What?” Bucky responded, eloquently.

They had been watching the news. Or rather he had been watching it half-heartedly while going over tomorrow’s mission. Natalia clearly hadn’t been paying the tv much attention either. Not going by the look on her face. She had that look that usually meant bad news for anyone standing in her way. A man on a mission. Or in this case, woman.

She lifted her hand and his with it. Slim, pale fingers intertwined with metal ones. “How sensitive is it after Tony upgraded it?” She squeezed it again for emphasis.

“It’s great? The dexterity is about the same, but changes in temperature and pressure are more noticeable, I guess.” His look of confusion had to be obvious, but Natalia showed no sign of picking up on it.

“So, you can feel a difference between this,” she paused to suck his index finger between plump lips, cheeks hollowing out as it slid in. Her tongue cradled it as she sucked rhythmically, making registering changes in temperature and pressure in his hand the least of his problems. What felt like a few hours later, she just as slowly dragged his perfectly innocent finger out again, letting it skim over her teeth. “And this?”

It had been a two-part question. Bucky was sure of it. He just couldn’t for the life of him recall what the first part was. And the way Natalia nibbled at each of the other fingertips didn’t help much.

“Yes? No? Maybe?” she prompted.

He decided to give her the answer she was looking for.

His free arm wrapped around Natalia’s waist, Bucky hoisted her off the couch and sat her down on his lap. Not even her laughter stopped him from catching her face between his hands and kissing her, openmouthed and hungrily. Despite all her teasing, she kissed him back eagerly enough. Sliding forward and bunching both fists into the fabric of his tee.

Her lips were red when she broke the kiss to pull his tee over his head, and if it wasn’t for the smug smile on them, he would gladly have pulled her back into a new kiss.

“How about you tell me if it feels any different,” Bucky said and ran his hands up her side to palm her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples into more noticeable bumps under her top.

“I don’t know,” she said, lying through her teeth as she squirmed under his ministrations. “I think the fabric might be too thick to tell.”

It didn’t take many seconds for her top and bra to join his shirt on the floor.

The new arm didn’t get as cold as his old one did, but it was still made of metal and as such tended to be a few degrees colder than the rest of him. And since they both preferred their shared home to be on the chilly side, the fingers on his left hand was now several degrees colder than those on his right hand. It was quite obvious as he slid his hands from her hips, over her narrow waist, up over her ribs, to rest on the underside of her breasts. Goose bumps followed in the wake of the left one.

Not that Natalia would ever admit as much. Not in her current mood. She only bit her lip when he looked at her questioningly.

“How about here then?” he said as he slipped his left hand down between her legs, rubbing long lines along the seam of her sweatpants. “Fabric too thick?”

“Definitely,” she said and rolled her hips to meet his fingers.

It was a glorious sight. Her red hair flowing over pale shoulders, her skin almost paper-white in comparison. And her pink nipples right in his line of sight. Bucky leaned forward and caught one between his lips. He didn’t let go again before her breathing became ragged.

Then he sighed deeply and let his hand fall away. “Sorry, Natalia, you gotta take them off then.”

She slid off him on steadier legs that he would have managed. She had initiated the game, but as always, she was willing to share the control of it. Well, up to a point. Once she was standing, she pulled at the drawstrings and made a show of slowly pushing her sweats and panties down over round hips, letting gravity take them the rest of the way to the floor.

Bucky grabbed those hips and pulled her back onto the couch, her legs folded on either side of his as she straddled him.

“Do I complain to Stark tomorrow, or is this better?” He slipped his hand between her now very open legs, warming metal fingers on slick skin.

“I don’t know,” Natalia said again and trailed her fingers down over his chest. “It seems nice enough, but I can’t be sure yet.”

He didn’t answer her, at least not verbally. Instead he slipped one finger, then one more, inside her, rocking his hand between her legs, pressing the flat of his thumb against her clit when he drew the hand back and pushing into her each time he rocked it towards her.

Bucky had her gasping in no time and he caught her mouth with his, swallowing her moans as they escaped her. New hand or not, he knew how to bring her pleasure and he took pride in it. Hell, he could do it with both hands tied behind his back.

And he proved it when she came not long after, shaking, falling apart on top of him. He gentled her through it when she had to lean against him for support and enveloped her in his arms when she finally let out a sigh of pure contentment.

“How was that for increased sensitivity?” he mumbled into her hair.

“That was very nice,” she said and sat back up, stretching languidly and rolling her shoulders.

“Just nice?”

“Well, you tell me.”

And even if she was joking, she had a point. Because as sensitive as the new hand was, he couldn’t actually feel how wet she was, even if the lack of friction was a pretty good hint.

‘I want smoother joints for easier cleaning’ and ‘I don’t want Nat’s hair to get caught between plates every time I hug her’ were reasonable enough requests for a new arm. ‘I want to feel how wet I make my girlfriend’ broke several unspoken rules of conduct. As well as quite a few of the outright spoken ones.

“How about I show you instead,” Bucky said, supported her ass with a hand, and stood.

His jeans proved somewhat of a problem with Natalia wrapped around his waist, but with teamwork they managed to get them open and he push them and his boxer briefs off. Free of the tight confines of his jeans, his cock twitched in the cool air, almost painfully sensitive. And it didn’t help much that Natalia wrapped her fingers around it and positioned it at her entrance right away. So soon after her recent orgasm, she was tighter than usual and so warm it took his breath away when she lowered herself down onto him.

Yeah, sensitive as his hand was, this was infinitely better.

He took a few steps forward so he could brace her against a wall. Not because he needed the support, but because he needed a pause before moving. With the near non-existent refraction period it wasn’t much of a problem, but Bucky preferred not to come after only a few seconds. Now that he was finally inside her, there was no rush, and they kissed languidly, enjoying the taste and the intimacy of it.

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure who moved first. Had Natalia loosened the tight grip around his waist because he had moved his hips, or had he began pulling out because she loosened her grip? It didn’t matter. As he pushed back in, she only urged him on with a heel digging into the back of his thigh.

They found a comfortable rhythm right away, moving in perfect unison. Not unlike when they sparred. Or when they were on the battlefield. Each anticipated the other one’s move without even thinking about it. It was why they worked so well together.

Her fingers in his hair brought him back to reality and he looked into her green eyes, leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Then he shifted his hold on her, slipping one hand to the crook of her knee, lifting her leg and driving into to her.

Despite his intentions to take it slow, all he wanted now was to hear that delicious sound Natalia made when she came.

Bucky’s fingers dug into her hip, so hard he was vaguely aware it would leave marks in the morning, but she only responded by biting his shoulder, the one she could leave a mark on, if not for long, and grinding back with equal intensity.

Her moans turned desperate and it was all he could hold on until he felt her contract around him. Then and only then did he let himself go tumbling over the edge with her.

Her hair was sticking to her forehead when he finally pulled out of her and let her down. Bucky actually caught her wobble a bit before her legs steadied under her.

“And was that just nice, too?” he asked with a smug smile.

“Well,” she said. “I mean.” She paused again and shrugged.

He didn’t allow her time enough to finish the shrug before he flipped her over his shoulder and marched into their bedroom. “I will fucking show you just nice.”

Natalia’s laughter didn’t stop until he had his head buried between her thighs and even then she didn’t stay silent for long. It took hours of hard work before she admitted that maybe it was better than just nice. Not that Bucky minded. Not one bit.


End file.
